The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, It has been known that an image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum, a conveying belt that conveys a sheet, and a transfer roller brought into press-contact with the photosensitive drum while interposing the conveying belt between the photosensitive drum and the transfer roller. The aforementioned sheet is conveyed to a downstream side while being nipped by the conveying belt and the photosensitive drum. The transfer roller receives a transfer current with a polarity opposite to a charged polarity of toner when the sheet passes through a nip position. In this way, a toner image carried on the photosensitive drum is transferred to the sheet. At a downstream side of a sheet conveyance direction from the aforementioned nip position, a stretching roller is provided. The stretching roller stretches the conveying belt at a separation position at which the sheet is separated from the conveying belt.